shatteredunityfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Local Mafia Boss
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Vivaporius page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Imperium Guy (talk) 21:59, December 16, 2013 (UTC) *'Empire name:' Praetorian Federation/Praetoria *'Founding year:' 2180 *'Capital (City, World):' Pretoria, Praetoria *'Nation symbol:' Crest of South Africa *'Total (Inhabited) Systems:' 100 *'Estimated population:' 150 billion *'Government:' Democratic *'Current leader:' President Buhle Mattiq *'Currency': SA Rand (SA is unknown acronym) (South African) *'Military name:' The Crusaders of Humanity *'Military size:' 4-5 billion *'Official language(s):' Afrikaans, English (Both Corrupted) *'Other language(s):' Zulu, Sotho (Both Corrupted), African (Corrupt combination of many former African Languages) *'How is the leader chosen?: '''Federal Election (Each Billion People elects a Delegate, Party with most Delegates wins and the Leader becomes President) *'How unified is the country?:' Fairly, doubtful Control of the Frontier Worlds *'How tolerant are the people?:' Tolerant to most Humans. *'What kind of economy is there?:' Strong, based on Industrial Goods from the heart Lands *'How does the army work?:' Blitzkrieg assault from Upper Atmosphere, drop ships *'What's the literacy level?:' 93% *'What's the overall technology?:' high-tech *'What do the people worship or invoke?:' Mandela, the one that freed. (Origin Unknown) *'What's the most admired class?:' Military Families and Politicals *'What's the lowest class?:' Asteroid Miners *'How are women treated?:' Equal to men *'What is the attitude toward sex?:' Not whilst on Duty please. In the comfort of your home. *'What's the most pressing social/political problem?:' Whether to send a strike force into the Badlands '''Background info on empire:' Originally formed from the Earth Nation of South Africa, the Praetorian Federation is so named due to the spelling of Pretoria being corrupted over the centuries. The Frontier Worlds are used for Mining and Agriculture, however, they are the most accommodating of those that come out of the Badlands, which goes against the general mood of the Nation, which is that the Badlands need to be destroyed, or failing that, moved away from Praetoria. The Frontier Worlds are kept in check by the Military Facilities that cover worlds near the Frontier with the Badlands, 'Fortress Worlds'. It is from these that the 'Great Crusade' will be launched. The Great Crusade will be the largest Military Action Praetoria has seen in many years, and has the aim of destroying or forcing back the Badlands, so Praetoria no longer borders that 'hellhole' Warhammer 40,000 No. The picture was used by a member of the 40k Fanon wiki for his nation. However, that was the first wiki I was on, and most of the original contributors came from that wiki. In fact, this was the first wiki I created after my time there. Oh and off note, your empire is in the Badlands. :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:59, December 17, 2013 (UTC) That would be the Krentau, which in fact, border your empire to the northeast. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:15, December 17, 2013 (UTC)